


Let the World Know

by StarrySummers04



Series: Outed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Ron and Hermione are curious, it's obvious that Harry is with someone, but who? Although they weren't prepared for this discovery!





	

Harry had been dating someone for a while, but hadn't mentioned anything to Ron or Hermione for fear of their reaction. They wanted to know as it had become obvious by his limited attention span and the fact that he was constantly sneaking off to see this mystery person.

Ron decided to broach the subject one evening at dinner. "Harry, we know that you're with someone. When are you going to tell us who it is?" Ron pressed.

"Not soon, I guess. It's not important anyway?" Harry replied.

"Then why don't you tell us what house they're in?" Hermione suggested, Harry nodded in agreement. "Gryffindor?" Harry shook his head. "Ravenclaw?" Another shake of the head.

"Oh, so it's a Hufflepuff then." Ron assumed.

"No." Harry mumbled.

"Sorry, it sounded like you just said no!" Ron exclaimed, ensuring that all other conversations had stopped and everyone in the Great Hall was waiting with bated breath to hear what was going to be revealed. "Which would mean that you're dating a Slytherin!"

"I did." Harry responded, calmly.

"Why? Got a problem with Slytherin's have you, weasel?" Draco Malfoy sneered, walking away from the Slytherin table and towards the Golden Trio.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure if you realised, but it's entirely your fault." Ron spat.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Just let Harry tell us who he's with."

"Fine." Harry grumbled. In the next moment, he had grabbed the front of Malfoy's robes and pulled him into a kiss.

Everyone seemed to be astounded, except Professor Dumbledore who sat up on the Professor's table with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Does anyone have a problem?" Harry questioned looking around, everyone avoided his gaze and returned to their meals.


End file.
